Family Business
by Lady Mugetsu
Summary: Two strongest Mafia families are trying to defeat each other. How? Act friendly and bulid a bond. And then? Let the intrigue begin! Going to be M in a few chapters. Last worked on: 17/6/2012
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue - ****Perfect Hit**

**Family Business **

**Prologue – Wolfram POV**

Thank god it's raining! The cleaning session afterwards is just to annoying.

I turn around and head to the stairways. When I finally reach the top I lie down on my abdomen and get in position for my best shot. My only option to hit the target is when he leaves the knocking-shop and turns to his car in the byroad.

I am put my arms on the edge of the roof and my finger on the trigger. I level the gun, directing it at the door. Just then my my aim rushes the few meters to his safety.

A satisfied smile appears on my face. I close my right eye and intend to pull the trigger.

A big bloody hole accentuates his appearance, his body crushes to the ground. His weight no longer held with willpower alone.

But it wasn't caused by my bullet.

Shit, the man is hit by another part!

His bodyguards are trying to help him and calling for an ambulance. There is no need to. The man is dead.

It was a perfect hit.

Dammit!

I leave my position and look to the roof right in front of me.

A black haired person rushes away.

They interfered again.


	2. Sacrifice

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

* * *

**Family Business**

**Chapter 1**

I'm on my way to my brother's office to report about my…failure. Every second job in the past six months was disturbed through an asshole that didn't even tried to contact me.

Who does he think I am? A stupid amateur? I'm one of the best hitmen and no one is as good as me when it comes to be a sniper.

I'm one of the three who leads Shin Makoku!

I am responsible for our casinos and the contract murder. It's just a matter of time before I will find out who he is and then…

I open the office door and enter. My brother Gwendal telephones and waves to me to sit down.

"I told you again that we won't elongate the stuff. They can do that on their own but our name will not get dirtied in any way! Do you understand me Darcascos? …I thought so too."

He rings off and opens the cravat of his new designer zoot suit. My oldest brother cares for the drug and black market.

"So how was your job?" he asks and lights up a cigarette. He offers me one but I decline. It's not my brand. I prefer Lucky Strike. You know nomen est omen.

"The one shithead I told you before appeared again."

"So…"

"His bullet hit the man before mine." He breaths out the smoke.

"It's alright. It was only a minor politician. The next one is one the other hand too important to fail." Gwendal gives me a portfolio with my next target. In general he's the one who organizes everything for us so we can concentrate completely on our tasks.

The door behind me opens and little big brother enters.

"Hello Wolf and Gwendal." He smiles and tousles through my hair and wants an update of our current affairs.

He nods. "I know the Daikenjas are a pain in the ass. Since their organization got bigger and bigger in the last ten years they are trying to ruin us."

"No wonder." I admit. "We still are the most powerful association since Shinou killed our enemy fifteen years ago, before he died. Everyone who wants to be the top has to get along with us before they can get the big deals. The others wouldn't give them an indent before they know we allow it or we are defeated. Till then they have to be loyal."

"That's true." Conrad answers "But it seems the second case could happen faster than expected."

Shocked I turn my head in the direction of Gwendal.

"Why?"

"Our turnover decreased in the last months especially since on of the Daikenjas always kills our most important customers and entices them away."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I demand.

"It wouldn't be good for your concentration. You would have been to tense to get your jobs done. The rivalry was disturbing but now we can not let you stay in the dark."

These terrible news, explained by Conrad, doesn't seem too bad when you just react to his immediate presence but he can manipulate you like no other. That's the reason why he works together with politicians and Co. He represents our interests at the stock exchange and brings us connections and assets. With his smile he can persuade everyone to do what he wants.

Blackmail and the other stuff is his domain. Our mother controls most of the brothels and in connection with my casinos we often work together. Most people want at least a good fuck after they won a seemingly nice sum. Even when in the end they lost more then they gained. The adrenalin high demands an outlet...well, and we are here to please our customer.

Speaking of the devil she enters the room in a black showy dress. It has a plunging neckline and a high slit up the side. One could say she gets to old to for that with three grown-up sons but she can wear it and little quarrels with the nature are fought with poison. Once a year a bit botox on the forehead…

Her motto: React before you have need to do so.

"Oh, all my beautiful boys are together. How could a mother resist?" She chokes us with her breasts and finally let us alive.

"Oh Wolf I've heard about what you are going to do. I'm so proud of you, I know you can do that." She smiles at me, even when it seems that she forces herself to do so.

"I'm going to do what exactly?" With a puzzled look I turn to my brother.

Gwendal sighs and starts the explanation.

"We have our backs up against a wall. We are rightful but no longer absolute. Our enemy is also powerful but hasn't got the network we do. As a consequence we have to bring our families in connection with each other. We need a resemblance of stability. That's the rather easy part since both are family businesses."

"What kind of connection?" I ask suspiciously.

"A marriage." The room is in remarkable silence during I try to grasp my mind around the problem at hand.

"NO! You got to be kidding! We won't ever lose to any of our enemies. We don't need a marriage!", I scream.

It seems they expected my reaction since no one tries to stop my rambling and want me to cool off. They let me rant about it and yell till I'm calm enough to listen.

"What do you want form me exactly?" This time Conrad speaks up.

"As the youngest you have to marry and help us to get information about their organization. When we know enough you have to kill…You know what to do."

"I got it. Have you already spoken to them?", I wonder loudly and rub my forehead.

"They are waiting below us to be honest.", Conrad says.

"Now?" I choke on my own spit. That is just to fast. I need some time to get ready. I need time to think about everything.

"We don't have time to lose. We talked about the drug deal with Mr. Salvador a few weeks ago, do you remember?", Gwendal reminds me.

"Yeah? What about it?" I get irritated.

"We got a double booking. Both we and the Daikenjas got the deal. Only who gets the delivery Monday night to his storehouse will be paid. The others will have to give the other half of their contacts. That should have settled our vendetta since it is a matter of honor and without honour no one would make a contract to you."

"And what is the problem? And don't speak as if I were a little child. I know the basics since I could walk properly."

"The problem is" Conrad takes over "that we kind of lost the package and the Daikenjas did the same."

"Huh? How could that happen?"  
"For the reason we are still searching" mother explains.

"So both families decided to tie our families together before both of us get smashed and we definitely would have a bunch of corpses to get rid of. Even our own lives would be at stake" she goes on.

"So you are trying to gather the missing drugs on our own with our drug stock and theirs."

"Exactly" comes it unison.

"We even buy us a day with the fast marriage. We told him about the special occasion and can concentrate on the wedding, so we got time till Tuesday because we have to communicate between both groups" Gwendal closes this topic.

"What's her age?"

"Same as yours."

At least she isn't an old bimbo. I sigh annoyed. I know it's the best for our family and I can do that but I dreamed I could marry out of love. Stupid me. I'm in the Mafia. How could I have at least normal love life? For any of my love interests it would be to dangerous to be with me.

Maybe I'll have some fun.

It's a pity I have to kill her.


	3. The other side

**Chapter 3: The other side**

* * *

**Family business**

**Prologue from Yuri's POV**

Ah I'm so glad that for the first time in the last three weeks the news told the truth regarding the whether. It seems like it would be raining in the next minutes and should I luck out, the rain will wash the street clean.

Shin Makoku can pack their things and leave the country.

On a second thought it would be a sad thing. I enjoy the rage of the blond hitman every time I do his job when he fails. It's just too funny. I guess we would be good friends if we worked in the same organization cause of our similar ways to work but that day will never come.

Poor boy, but I will have to kill him when the right moment comes along. I should have killed him four months ago but weren't able to do so. Rather I didn't want to. I want my fun with him. Besides it wouldn't be satisfying since he doesn't know that he is standing on our black list and isn't observing enough. Getting careless with success, that is what he is. I admit he's one of the best but with this attitude he won't be living for long.

From my point of view I can see his bright blond hair on top of the other roof and his delicate hands holding the sniper rifle, one finger on the trigger.

I'm sorry but that hit will be mine. I copy his pose and lie down on my abdomen and get ready.

The door of the brothel opens and my target rushes to his car, his bodyguards looking around for any sign of danger. They just need to turn up their heads and they could see me. They aren't worth their money. For the last time I check the blond and see that he would shoot any moment.

It's my turn. Merely a second before the politician is safe I grave the demage in his head. It's perfect. A pitch black hole shows the place where his little brain was placed.

Case closed.


	4. Tricked!

**Chapter 4: Tricked!**

* * *

**Family Business**

**Chapter 3**

**Yuri POV**

After finishing my job I head to the next supermarket and buy something to eat for tonight. After all the money we gained in the last years one could think that it would be no problem to get the food delivered or us eating outside, but my father is somewhat avaricious.

A real problem for my mother who loves to go shopping even when most of time little girl dresses land in her basket.

But there is no way it would be productive to complain about my family. Every one of them is kinda crazy and maybe when you think about our jobs we require a bit normality.

In the past years my brother and father worked on building the greatest and best organized criminal organisation. An organization that would be able to compete to Shin Makoku.

Now the showdown will be in the next few months when they will be completely destroyed by us. Our next move will decide about our future.

I go through the doors and head to the vegetables. Tonight we will have curry.

Again.

We have to eat that a lot. It is the only recipe my mother is actually able to produce right. There were some accidents you really want to think about.

Later on the discussion about the family connections, the deepening of the bond will be held and there is no way anyone of us will eat or drink anything from them.

Since we are the ones who go to their base we have to be careful. Anyways, I think poison is our smallest problem.

I can hardly believe that my brother allowed that I would be the one who is going to do the final strike.

To say the truth, my turn is the best decision they could have made, but my brother Shori is a bit overprotective of me.

No one would really believe that I am dangerous or able to help them loosing their ground. I am the nice kind of guy. The next door baseball boy.

When they see my true self it is already too late for them.

The only thing I am curious about is whether they will really present me my target on the silver plate…

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

Taking the elevator my brothers are heading to the meeting with the Daikenjas.

I take the stairs instead, since I need a few minutes to recover form my shock. I am going the be the sacrificial lamp here. We are going to get murdered when we don't work with them. We, the ones that kill and don't get killed. Who are the guys who ruined everything? Could it be a trick from the Daikenjas themselves?

Should I kill someone who I am going to marry?

I have never killed someone who was close to me…Neither did I intend to do.

My family is the most important thing for me. The only place to be absolutely safe.

So there is no other solution, I have to do it!

At least there is no chance that feelings would interfere.

After a short time I reach the office and open the doors. For a bad outcome I have my automatic at my waist. Maybe that would be the best. Shoot them down when they are here and get rid of the dead bodies afterwards. Fuck the bonding.

Ugh…when it could be that easy.

Everyone is already sitting and waiting for me. Both families reside at the round table. An extra delivery for this conference, so Gwendal told me.

Normally big brother is sitting at the front of a large table for round about twenty-four people but today one wants to show that everyone is the same. We need each other and in a few days we are family. A smelling pile of diplomacy.

Interested I muster the faces of my enemies. Four bodyguards were coming with them, the head of the Daikenja, the oldest brother and a guy named Murata.

All familiar faces I know from a few banquets and the files we have about them. Just one face is new and doesn't fit in.

How does it come we don't have information about him? Did we do such a sloppy job the last years?

The boy looks like he is still going to school and has this innocent gaze. Innocence is something no one of us owns anymore. The bloodshed you had to see dims the light in your eyes after a short while.

He wears a black suit with an open jacket and a white shirt underneath and a silver bracelet. It looks like a line of like silver sticks.

I greet everyone in a very formal way and wonder where the girl is who I should marry.

It is silent for a moment before Gwendal opens the meeting.

"I'm glad that everyone could make it and we are gathered to discuss our situation. Before we start I would like to ask everybody to lay their weapons in the middle of the table. Mr. Shibuya you know, like we promised, the building is deserted. Only we are left here."

He motions with his right hand and points to our five bodyguards in the background.

At first no one moves till Gwendal takes his jacket off and opens his shoulder rig and also takes off his gun from his ankle. Now everyone follows his example.

With reluctance I take off my gun and place it on the table. After a bit of fumbling the whole group is defenceless. At least the chance for a brawl is low.

Mother makes a bit of a show with her dress and the gun on her thigh and the hair pins which in truth are a collection of small knives. I could swear she just bought them for the show of pulling them out and let her blond hair fall over her shoulders. I have to change my seat to cover my smile.

The guards take some steps back and leave the table.

Now just Shin Makoku's inner circle and the double blacks are left.

I am a bit suspicious and show it.

"Why don't you take your weapons out?" I ask the boy.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a gun with me, neither a knife." He smiles goofyly.

"Really?" The disbelief is visible in my voice.

"Yes, really." He smiles again.

"Hmpf." I want to wipe the grin from his stupid face. I already get angry with him. How dare he to mock me. He has to. What else could this smile mean otherwise. Normally I would prefer to search on my own but the atmosphere is already tensed as it is and at least I have one secret weapon left.

He's sitting next to me, what comes in handy since my necklace is more than a bit jewellery.

"So gentlemen. Everyone is even." Gwendal sends me a glare. "I would like to offer some drinks but I am aware of the fact no one would take one, right?"

The men are nodding but I stand up and catch a glass of cognac. Normally I would have to wait another year to be allowed to drink but who the heck cares here?

Twenty, twenty-one where is the difference?

I sit down and take a nip. Over the bezel I meet the eyes of the boy next to me.

I have to shift under his gaze and put the glass on the desk.

"Since everyone is comfortable I would like to start with a quick introduction from everybody. A few new faces grazed us today with their presence."

In short they tell introduce themselves and tell us what we already know. Shoma Shibuya is the head of their organization and deals with the financial aspects, manipulates the market, cares about transports…

Shori Shibuya is the man for politics, blackmail, kidnapping and stuff, Murata Ken is the one who deals with drugs and get things sold, searches for new ways to make money, bootlegs, credits and getting the money back.

"What is your task?" I ask the idiot.

"Me?", he askes surprised.

"Of course!" I snap. I don't know why but he is so getting on my nerves.

I have the need to strangle him. Urgh, keep cool. When he does the wrong move I can strangle him with my necklace.

"I don't work for the mafia" he answers.

"And why would you be here when you don't have a connection with them?", I inquiry of him.

"Oh, I have but I don't work for them.", he explains.

"And who would you be sweetie?" my mother asks.

"He is my youngest son" Shoma clarifys.

My family and I are in awe. We knew that he has a younger son but after our information he lives in Boston and not in Tokyo. It is hard for us not to show our surprise or at least for me. Mom just squeals, Conrad smiles his usual smile and Gwendal…you know it is hard to see his emotions anyway.

"I understand that you may want to show him the business" Conrad admits "but do we don't think that it is the right time to show him everything. We don't have the time to work with someone who is less than a professional."

"You don't have to worry…Conrad. He is part of our deal." Shoma smirks.

"I don't understand" mother interrupts but Shoma explains further.

"We agreed that a marriage between our families is necessary to reach a state of peace and get Mr. Salvador at bay."

"Of course, but I don't see what this should have to do with the boy." Gwendal answers.

"Well, as you can see my wife and I don't have a daughter."

"That is the reason we thought you would offer one of your nieces, so we could pick one." Mother explains.

"Never. You offer your youngest son. Your own flesh and blood, the closest part of family you have and we won't do any less. You won't have a problem with that, do you?"

„Yes, we have! I'm not going to marry a guy! That is an insult!", I stand up and slam my hands on the table. I won't marry a fucking wimp. I won't marry a guy for hells sake!

„Why should that be an insult?" Shori hisses. „We are so kind and want to offer you something as important as you do and you have the nerve to attache blame?"

He stands up in a swift motion during that his chair falls down with a clatter.

„Wolfram calm down! That is not the way we educated you. They are right. The deal is alright. We just have left to talk about which branch we will work together and how we divide our territory. Besides we have to talk about the wedding preparations.", Gwendal states and glares at me before he turns to Shori. "I apologize for the rash behaviour of my brother. He is so young a still a hothead."

I can not believe that my own brother, that Gwendal who was always looking after me can throw me in the arms of such a child. A guy! How can Conrad just nod and mother…

Do they know what that means! It would mean we would have to commit the marriage and…

"You can not marry!" I exclaim and sit down again. "You are far too young!", I say triumphant.

Yuri smiles again.

"To say the truth I am actually one year older than you. I am twenty-one."

"What?"

"Same gender marriage is forbidden in Japan!" Ha, how do they want to avoid that fact?

"Because of that all of us are travelling to the USA. You will marry there and commit the marriage then. It is quite legal. Accepted in a lot of nations and also here brooked" the guy named Murata explains with shining glasses.

Helpless I look at the others who seem to be satisfied with the arrangement.

I turn to the boy. God, he can't be fine with that arrangement. I can keep up the fighting when I am on my own. The shithead has to say something too.

"You can't be serious considering marrying a guy!"

"I'm not thinking about it, it is a fact that in a few hours we will be married. Besides I'm not marring anyone but you. After what I heard about you I guess it will be interesting. Besides we have to do it for our families."

"But…DAMN!"

"Wolfi, do you do what needs to be done?" mother wants to know.

"…"

"Your answer?" Conrad wants to know.

"Yes" I answer quietly.

Everyone in the room exhales their breath.

"I'm sure we will be a good couple…honey.", Yuri teases.

I grit my teeth with his daring statement when my…fiancée grabs my glass of alcohol and takes a sip from the cognac before he presents me a sly smile.

Where is the innocence left?


	5. When are we there?

**Chapter 5: **

**When are we there?**

* * *

**Family Business **

**Chapter 4**

**Wolfram POV**

"That is my drink you know!" I say angry.

"I know. That is the reason why I drink it. It's hardly to believe you would drink something poisoned or would have planned it beforehand. In my opinion you are a hothead." He tells my smiling indulgent.

I hate him.

"Would you be so kind and tell about yourself already?" I ask with acid in my voice.

"Of course. You just need to ask nicely."

What the hell is wrong with him? Nice…all he will get is a nice kick in the ass.

"Yuri, please just go on or we will never be ready. You two have the rest of your oh so long lives to quarrel with each other." Murata pleads hacked off.

"Hai, hai. As Murata said: My name is Yuri Shibuya. I'm twenty-one…um, my favorite sport is baseball. I just love Curry…does anyone has another question? I could tell my blood group or something else." He outlines carefree.

I'm not sure but is he really that dumb? Who the heck cares about these stupid things?

"What kind of material arts are you versed?" Gwendal wants to know.

"I'm sorry but I have to admit I am not knowledgeable in anything that goes in that kind of direction."

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

The whole discussion with Yuri was a failure. He knows nothing, can nothing…he is nothing, a nobody.

But maybe it is a bit unfair to say it that blunt. Normal guys in our age are just working or studying. How should they know everything we do? Our whole education was different from them. Or at least my education was different. It seem like he IS just normal. I thought that my future bride would be also a contract killer. Like you can never sleep next to her without being ready to fight her or something like that.

He is a lamb, a puppy.

What I don't understand is why his family send him to us. He IS their son. When they loose him it will be a great tragedy for them especially since it could happen that the oldest brother will die before he will receive an heir. Or do they assume I wouldn't get rid of him when it is clear that he contains no danger? But still, for that family he belonging to them is a shame.

I guess I will just have to wait what might is to come.

I shift in my seat and try to concentrate on my book. The seats are quiet big and comfortable but today I am not able to sit still for a minute.

We are actually flying in the plane for a few hours. Right after the meeting we headed to the airport in a caravan of cars and took the private machine from the Daikenjas.

The flight will bring us to Las Vegas where the ceremony will take place. Our family members are already there and some other important guests or just the ones who need a little bit of threatening.

Then they will know that our families are too powerful to trick or just trying to do so. This shows how important this marriage is for both sides. There was never a way to back away. No matter what I might have wanted I would have to do it way I can at least say it was my decision to help our organization and keep my pride and of course my life, but somehow I can't believe that Mr. Salvador would be able to get rid of us.

I mean when he would be this powerful, why isn't he taking over the business? Why is he still only dealing with drugs?

Oh my god! I'm glad that we will reach Switzerland in thirty minutes. I need a fresh breath of air.

I throw the book softly on the black leather seat next to me, close my eyes and brush through my hair. The end of the argument brought some rulings.

In the topic: politics, blackmail and that stuff they will work together and find compromises. They build from today on a strong frontline.

The brothels on both sides will be leaded on their own, maybe with power fights and that will be also the case regarding the drug and black-market. So far alright. I haven't expected anything else but what really is getting on my nerves is the fact that we will also amalgamate the casinos and the contract kills will be divided between us. Big jobs will be performed together.

That has a god and bad side.

At first I get to know my enemy. The jackass that steals my jobs. On the second look it seems like I would need help what isn't true.

And the last frustrating thing is that I am ordered to include Yuri in my business. I have to teach him gambling and how to use a weapon.

They believe it is time for him to get to know the basics. A little bit late, ne? I'm not his freakinf babysitter.

The speakers rumble. "Dear passengers, please head to your seats. In five minutes we will reach the domestic airport. Please close your seatbelts. Thank you for your attention."

Finally!

* * *

**Yuri POV**

Finally!

I'm so glad that I am out of that plane. Normally I like to use our private jet but today there is to much turmoil to really not enjoy it. Never was I so happy that the jet needs so incredible much kerosene.

In an hour we have to fly the rest of our way. The atmosphere in the plan was kinda confusing. How do I have to express it…the 'adults' enjoyed the contract formation and the 'child' aka Wolfram is sulking and shifting the whole time. A bad mix, he will lead to arguments…It is hard to believe that the blond is such a brat. When I saw him on top of the roofs he was an enjoyable sight but now...

The concentration, the smirk when he is successful. Totally different from the child in the seat.

I have much respect for him but that behaviour is…rather surprising and also…stupid. With that attitude he will alarm everyone from my family and trying to get rid of me will be complicated. A cold killer but a temperamental personality doesn't fit together well. My time with him will be interesting.

Besides I can't understand why he is so uncomfortable in this arrangement. It's not like anyone of us would live in the situation we are for a very long time. To say the truth it is clear that he will try to kill me and when he really thinks that I'm harmless, he is going to wait for his true enemy. Preferably the one who stole his jobs.

Anyway I will enjoy the marriage. The party in Las Vegas will be great and accordingly celebrates. Everyone who's important is gong to be present.

I'm curious how my mother will react to Wolfram. She isn't the type who is unfriendly even when she definitely knows the condition on how the marriage occurred. I'm frightened that she will be too serious about the whole thing.

It's time to go back. I just had time to go to the duty free shop and buy some souvenirs for mom and sweets.

I turn to the handrail from the plane entrance when Wolfram and I collide with each other. He takes a step back and wants to let me go on, but I copy his move.

"You may go first" I say "I won't ram a knife in your back" I smile trustworthy.

While raising his nose in the air he storms inside.

When everyone is fixing their seatbelts for the start I choose a new place to sit.

Right next to my fiancée. I guess I will be able to annoy him to no end.

"What do you want?" he asks pissed.

"Just your never ending love" I answer chuckling. His eyes are throwing daggers at me.

"Just kidding. What do you say about small talk? What reasonable people do? What we will have to do the rest of the day when we arrive?" I offer him.

"I think I could live with that" he tells me suspicious of my motives.

"Alright. To break the ice…how about a Strawberry pocky?" I give him the package and like a hamster he takes a few.

"Could it be that you are a sweet tooth?"

"No way!", he negates blushing and looks away.

"Really? Too bad. I assume the wedding cake will be really tasty. The inside contains three different creams." I draw the picture in my mind and nod in appreciation.

"What creams?" he asks seemingly uninterested.

"Vanilla, chocolate and Kiwi. The outside is in white chocolate."

A little smile graces his lips. I could swear that he is thinking that he will at least get a good dessert.

I know that he loves Strawberrys.

Every time I followed him to one of his jobs or gained after that information about his organization I saw him eating something with it.

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

The lights of the city that never sleeps are calming as always to me. It is nice to be here again. A chance to look after one of my casinos again.

Conrad informed me that the festivities will be held in here since it's also a hotel whereas the ceremony will be in one of the room of the Bellagio. Just the nearest family will be there and it provids a neutral area.

I'm sitting in the limousine with my brothers.

"Is there anything special I have to know for the ceremony?" I want to know. It's not like I marry that often.

"No. You just have to say yes to everything what is said and sign." Gwendal answer non comical.

"Gwendal!" mother interrupts.

"Sweetie, there is nothing to worry." she tries to sooth me. "Like Gwendal said in his usual unfriendly way you don't have to get excited. It's a piece of cake for you. Look at me. I married three times and it was always enjoyable. It holds you young. Enjoy the party after it. You won't have to stay long. And Gwendal stop being so grumpy. You will never get Anissina to marry that way. I need grandchildren!"

And what should I do when I leave early? Could it be that I can have a suite on my own?

It's not like the wimp would be danger for my virtue but I would be calmer. The small talk in the plane was okay. We talked about the schools we went to, baseball and other stuff. Nothing of importance.

We stop in front of the casino to change. In the entrance hall we wait for the others. When everyone is gathered I head to the reception to take the keys for the president suite and the best rooms I have to offer.

The top floor is for the family and then the guys get their rooms after importance.

"Hello" I greet a new face at the desk. "I would like to have the keys for the rooms 4038 till 4054." I show him my card which is the proof of my ownership.

"I'm sorry but the president suite is booked and with the rest I don't think you will be able to pay" he says in a disdainful tone and turn away from me.

What? After such a long flight I don't look as bad as I should.

"I don't intend to pay. I own this place." I snarl.

"Of course." The guy looks at me with a raised eyebrow and rolling eyes before he pays attention to a woman next to me.

What the hell?

"I said I want the keys!" I repeat with more force in my voice and steal in my voice.

"Sir, please leave immediately! Otherwise I will have to call the security!" he drawls.

He dares this kind of arrogance in my house and doesn't know the basics of behaviour in front of customers? He is so fired!

"Get out of my way!" I order and go to the computer and type the formalities and get the keys when he touches my arm. With less force than he deserved I punch him in the abdomen and go to the others.

Promptly two securities are running at me and stop when they detect me.

"Von Bielefeld-san we are sorry for this incident!" they apologize looking at each other and then back at me.

"No need to worry. Replace him! Now!" I say over my shoulder. With that we go to the elevator where I push the key in the electronic to get to the top.


	6. Attention please!

**Chapter 6: Attention please!**

* * *

**Family Business**

**Chapter 5**

**Wolfram POV**

In the elevator silence dominates. Only the background music is playing but you just sense that the atmosphere is tensed. After the little incident it is hard for me to hide my anger.

How embarrassing that I had to start a fight in my own hotel because a guy whose payroll I'm paying is too stupid to know the owner of his workplace. What will the Daikenjas think about it? Of course that the service also will be horrible, that I am too weak, not able to be a leader. They will also start to have critical thoughts about my talents.

Gosh! Everything is so annoying! The day started horrible and continues straight on the same way. Or maybe it would be more correct to say the last days…I'm quiet sure that I would have at least missed two till three days with the whole discussion flying/waiting thing.

After some seconds we hear the 'pling' and the doors open. I have to admit that I am proud of the music. Every elevator has a different music which is a good thing for the hotels size. You remember the sounds and know which one you need and on top of that the sounds are interesting, the music good and it's not this 08/15 stuff.

We gather in the corridor and I hand out the keys. I keep the key for the president suite so no one will stay there and therefore no one has to be mad.

The rooms I choose for me and Yuri are the farest away from one another and even with the rest I keep a straight line between my family and his.

"I assume you will have no problem when I will take the key for the president suite in my hands for later."

I turn my head to Gwendal and let him decide.

"You may take it, we discussed it already before that, so we could start the preparations."

What kind of preparations? Do they have another deal during the stay here?

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

I enter my room and sigh happy. Finally I am on my own and can rest for a bit before I have to change my clothes and head to the registry office.

Big brother has cared for the papers and Conrad for my outfit. I will wear an ordinary black suit and a white shirt underneath and black trousers from Kniže & Comp.

No tie nor bow-tie because the collar of the white shirt.

The biggest joke in the whole affair is the number of witness for the ceremony. A proud number of nine people will sign it instead of one till two like in a normal wedding. So there would be no chance to say the marriage wasn't legal or has never happened.

I go to the mini-bar and look through the drinks. Hm…definitely tequila time.

A soft knocking on my door interrupts me from my actions. I put the drink back on the table and open the front.

There stands my soon to be husband.

"What's the matter?" I ask annoyed. I should have taken a sip before opening up. I feel a headache coming. I would prefer alcohol being the reason.

"No need to be so harsh. I just wanted to speak a minute with you. Alone."

"Can't that wait till the party?" I want to know with less force in my voice.

"I guess it would be a little bit too late then. It concerns exactly the marriage."

"Alright." I sigh. "Come in." I step back to let him in.

In my suite he heads to the living-room, sits down on the sofa and pats for me to sit next to him. With rolling eyes I humor him and do so.

Like a child he starts to stutter and fumble with his arm sleeves before he looks me in the eyes and starts.

"I just wanted to say that we don't necessary need to marry when you don't want to. I am pretty sure that I could persuade my family to hand in a cousin of mine and you wouldn't have a reason to worry. The deal with Salavdor wouldn't be in danger."

"I don't worry. I know how to deal with the situation. By the way it's not like we would have to cling to each other. You live your life like before and I will do the same. No need to worry. Or are you frightened and unhappy because of yourself. Trying to get rid of the responsibility?"

"No! I said that for your sake!", he says flustered.

"Ha! Like you have reason to be concerned of me! You are such a wimp! It's our responsibility for the sake of our families. Are you so weak?" I stand up and head to the door, open it and show him that it is time for him to leave.

"Okay. I see this talk was unnecessary in every possible way" he states with a firm voice.

He passes me by and adds.

"Just know that everything that will be happening form now on is your own fault. I wanted to help. You dig your own grave." And with that he leaves me stunned at the opening. What was that? Did I just miss something? The wheels in my head are turning. So they have a plan and it is a matter of time before they will attack us.

Or only me?

Why just me?

Is someone ordered to kill me? It has to be the one who always interferes. Every other hit man they have sent to eliminate me was killed by me and the other organizations don't know me. Of course they know which murder was done by us but not who is our best hit man. That is one reason why the double blacks are so dangerous.

They know our personal data. Anonymity is the most important thing to build a wall against the enemy.

My thoughts are interrupted by Conrad who rushes through the floor and stop when he sees me.

„What are you doing at the door? You still haven't changed? We have to go in fifteen minutes Wolfram!"

"That's impossible. Mother would never be ready in such a short time" I explain the evident but decide to actually follow his advise.

"Therefore we told her that we have to go in five minutes twenty minutes before."

He shakes his head.

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

In the limousine I have no chance to think about anything. The noise is to much and in the end I think it would have been better to drive with two cars.

Mothers dress it to tight to sit in it so she has to…I would say she lies on the seat. The dress is a bright white with her usual high cut and a deep décolleté.

She looks like she is going to be the bride. Besides my brothers also Yozak came to attend the ceremony. He and Conrad are best friends since their early childhood. Yozak is kind of the nanny for everything. But you could say he is most of the time a spy or a woman, well a tranny... It's not easy to depart these things. He has a passion for cross-dressing and is quiet successful in it. He even won a championship as the best cross-dressing 'girl'.

Next to Gwendal sits Anissina. She has deep red hair and blue eyes. These two are also childhood friends and…a bit more.

They are arguing all the time or knitting together and you just know that they are in love but they don't do anything about it. The whole family thinks that they could be married for years now but they are too stubborn to admit their feelings.

There would also be Gunther the drama queen and teacher of all newcomers. He explains them the business, how to behave and the skills they need.

I have to admit that he acts overdramatically only in the inner circle. He is quasi part of the family and where should you show your true self when not there?

And finally there is Yuri's family and Murata and two family friends I don't know but who the heck care. Gwendal will know them and when he doesn't react it's alright. His mother is squealing all the time and smoothing his black jacket out and the black tie.

From time to time she looks at me and whispers something in Shomas ear and then she starts squealing again.

In the civil registry office we ask after the right room before Yuri and I enter…and are on our own for some time. The silence is annoying and embarrassing. Urgh! And we have to open up the party with the first dance. Fuck tradition!

The registrar is writing on the papers in front of him and Yuri and I turn our heads to be able to read the text.

Feeling observed he puts his hand on the papers and turns away from us.

We sigh.

After some time everyone gathers on the chairs in the room and the chatter starts till the registrar stands up.

„I'm glad to welcome everybody today for this grand event. We gathered today to lead this couple in the marriage and…"

That was the time when I zoom out.

Does it matter what he says? I don't think so. Geez! How long does he intend to blabber? At least there is no word of love but loyalty. I can understand it. Normally a marriage requires such a thing and we have to vow something at least.

It wouldn't be enough just to vow to kill fast or in a nice way. Marriage is already a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Yuri POV**

Ah, I can no longer sit still.

How long does it take to marry?

Just give us the papers and we will leave. At first the registrar didn't want to speak with us and now he can not stop?

Tsz! I bet he just likes the sound of his own voice. To vow loyalty? I don't think so. He wants my death and I need his. A sad thing. His behaviour is funny.

You have to push the right buttons and you get new and interesting reactions.

I would like to see all his faces, his shades, his true self. I want his trust and complete loyalty and then maybe…The chair is too hard. It's a mean trick here. Giving hard chairs and then you need to act happy on them.

Whether Wolframs chair is also this hard? Oh, I have to listen. The important part starts.

I have to surpress a chuckle bubbling up. It seems the 'bride' has to start but Blondie is a bit out of space, looking trough the window.

I nudge him.

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

Damn! I missed something! I just know it. Everyone is waiting for me to say something.

Okay, should I ask for him to repeat or give it a shot?

"Yes?" I try it.

I hear Gwendal groan behind me and a few others gasp. Yuri on the other hand has to put his hand on his mouth to stop chuckles escaping him.

"Right answer for the wrong question?" he whispers.

"You nudged me in the wrong moment!" I complain.

"Not really. After this you would be asked."

"So you would like to cancel the ceremony?" the registrar asks worried.

„No, no! Just keep going!", our familys cry out. I feel how Conrad shakes his head again because of me this day and my cheeks turn red. I will be the laughingstock!

„Wolfram von Bielefeld do you want to take this man, Yuri Shibuya to your lawful wedded husband till death will you depart? So answer with yes."

"Yes." I look disinterested above the registeres shoulder.

"And do you, Yuri Shibuya, want to take this man, Wolfram von Bielefeld, to your lawful wedded husband till death will you depart? So answer with yes."

"Yes.", he says with a seriousness that doesn't fit in here.

"Please exchange the rings.", we are commanded.

Mother brings us a pairs of black platinum rings. I want to put on my ring when he fetches it and puts it on my left ring finger. I feel his touch and it's too intimate so I pull back as fast as polite. Then he raises his head and waits for me to do the same. Just to get over with it I follow his example.

The shining black ring fits perfect and builds the first connection between myself and Yuri. Different from its material our relationship is everything but nearly indestructible.

We sign the papers and our witnesses do the same.

"By act of law of Nevada you two are now officially married. You are now allowed to kiss" the registrar states gladly to have finished the farce but apparently not sure he should have mentioned kissing.

Alarmed I stand up rather abruptly. Slowly Yuri also leaves the chair which could have practically been a stone and takes my left hand. Together we turn to the family and suddenly relaxed, knowing what comes we both bow to them and thank that they took their time to attend.

Relieved that I didn't have to kiss him I let go of his hand and plan to go the others when he pulls me back and lays his lips on mine. I feel the softness and his presence and have to keep myself from giving in the action. Why the hell this stuff does feel so good? And with an idiot like him?

Before my mind gets cloudy I push him back but with a lot of less force I intended just to be captured again by his lips.

Suddenly I can feel his tongue trying to wiggle in and a boust of anger I push him so hard away he nearly stumbles over his own feet.

"Jackass!"


	7. Big brothers are watching you!

**Chapter 7: Big brot****hers are watching you!**

* * *

**Family Business**

**Chapter 6**

How dare he to kiss me in front of all these people? No, how does he dare to kiss me in general? The next time I feel his tongue at my lips I swear I will bit it off, he…argh! I storm through the doors and head to the parking lot. I will wait in the car. I hope for him he won't try to speak to me till we are on the party.

Unfortunately the festivity will be held as soon as we arrive. No time to change or take a break. But to say the truth: we are both men, so who of us needs a better pair of clothes there? A jacket is a jacket.

There is no need to take a new dress…maybe for Yozak or hahaue. Probably. I nearly reach the door knob of the floor of the parking lot when I feel the wimp's presence behind me. I turn around in a swift motion just to crash into him. Speaking of private space.

"Darling shouldn't you wait for your dearest husband?" he laughs.

"What was that you asshole? You aren't allowed to touch me you wimp! When you aren't able to get yourself a girlfriend it is not my problem alright! We may be married now but only on paper! I will hurt you when you try something like that again!" I threat.

"Okay, okay" he lifts his hands in defence. "You should also know that this is a tradition and was expected. And don't worry. Your kiss wasn't hot in any way so…"

I'm going to kill him.

The party is a great success. The food is delicious and was really expensive too. The light is perfect and the music a mix of everything most people likes. The guests are behaving and the amount of guards isn't very apparent. It looks like a normal dinner party and not a critical merger.

Yuri and I had started the festivity with a waltz and this was the only problematic time. Who would lead?

I will never be lead by anyone and he had the stupid thought he would tell me as where to go. As a result the dance wasn't clean and sometimes seemed to me rather violent. I have to admit that there was no winner in the end and both of us had their seconds to shave the other in a special direction.

From the outside Conrad assured me it looked rather normal. We could have made happy faces but the fact that I haven't hit him was surprising enough so no one was unsatisfied. The presents from our guests were opened after the speech of Gwendal and the one written by Shori and Conrad where we told the public our plans for the future.

Advertising for the organization and a confirmation that we are strong and invincible.

The presents were expensive, decadent, kitschy, campy but nonetheless good stuff to sell for a great amount of money. And that will be the case.

So we got the whole marriage for free and just some of the junk has to be kept. Our most important clients will see their ugly stuff at our bureaus whenever they want.

The best gift is a delivery of fourhundredfifty kilo of pure drugs. We have to kiss the ass of Mr. Salvador for that. In the end he is even an unintentionally help for us to gather the drugs for Tuesday. But as I can see Murata's taking this job with vigour. Since everything is settled I guess I will take a nap. Tomorrow I have to work and I'm tired as hell. I assume that I will have no honeymoon, so caring for the hotel here and helping mother with the brothels will be the most important.

I look out for Gwendal and sneak his peek. I give him a sign that I want to rest when he answers me with a sign to stay where I am.

Some minutes later and a punch more for me he comes with the whole bunch of people to me. The same collection of people as the time when we spoke about the arrangement except mother, Murata and the bodyguards.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask concerned, also my husband looks confused but he always has this look…

"Please follow us!" Shori demands and with a side-glance to Conrad I follow him. We are going to the floor with our rooms and then in the control centre where you have a connection to every camera in the building. The security checkpoint is at another part in the building but you can use this one for your own purpose.

Every monitor is blank except the one who shows the president suite. I know it is this suite since it is my hotel but I have never let anyone install a camera there. Everyone should know that not everything what happens in there is quite legal and most of the clients know that in every other room is a camera. They demand privacy. Well they also pay for it.

I look at the construction and can see that they had done this just with little time.

"What do you want from us?" asks Yuri before I can complain about the installation.

"We will sit here and wait till it is over for tonight" Shoma states.

"Till what is over?" I want to hear getting suspicious.

"It is quite easy" Shori starts "you are married now but you will have to consummate it till it is absolute and you cannot be undone."

"So what? We can say we did it and its okay. We won't divorce when you guys state that…"

"That is exactly the reason" Shoma goes on. "You will consummate the marriage now in this room. The president suite is prepared for the two of you and we will wait in here and-"

"And what. Watch? How dare you to-"

"Wolfram the decision is made and you two will follow. Every room is filmed and should you try to trick us there are also bugs so we can hear you everywhere." Gwendal says with his hands moving. A sign that he has to try keeping cool. His invisible knitting.

"Why should it be necessary to do this?" the wimp asks now also annoyed.

"It isn't just for the sake of being able to neglect a divorce. It is also so you two have to get in contact with each other. To get a couple and deepen the bonds. Otherwise everything would stay the same." Conrad explains. "I admit the marriage was at first just to buy time with Salvador but even after that our families will keep being connected. We mean it. We are working together."

"Besides you two are going to live together from now on." Shori says cheekily.

"Huh?" comes my eloquent comment.

"Yuri you move in to Wolframs apartment.",he explains further.

"So with **one** nicht of sex you guys really believe all of your problems are solved?"

"No. Because of that we will do this scheme every day the next fourteen days. The whole honeymoon long and then every once in a week form that time on. Even when it will just be sex that connects you it is still more that connects other people. Besides you two will grow with the time and get friends and partners" Shori states.

"And you think you could demand what day it should be once a week? What time it should be today and maybe which position? Sorry but we won't do that." I glare at them.

"Oh no we let you decide when you two get into the mood." Shoma says reassuring.

"So please follow us. We will lead you to your room."

"And when both of us-" Yuri tries.

"Then we will drug you and le the nature have its own way."

I don't know when I moved but suddenly I am in the suite. Alone with the wimp and in front of the big bed. On the bedside table is a basket full of stuff I don't want to think about. I am wearing my pyjama, a green shirt and short green trousers.

"Are you alright?" Yuri asks carefully, seemingly expecting me to threaten his life. I could do that. It would be less awkward than this situation.

"What should be the matter? Just that my family forces me to get fucked for a stupid deal?" I screech.

"Maybe you would like to drink something?" He asks carefully.

"Hell yes! I have to get drunk."

After some drinks in silence and me still not at the border to be drunk, he begins to lead me to the bed. I make a fist to punch him for when he tries something funny.

"Let's just lay down okay?" he offers.

Does he really believe I would just lay do and act as if nothing would happen? I think that maybe his qualities would reflect my assumptions but anyway I won't loose my virginity to him. I know that it is hard to believe but I still haven't slept with anyone in my life. Not that I didn't have the possibilities but the moment was just not right or the person. I want romance, love, cuddling...that sort of thing.

It seemed cursed when I was nearly doing it with a girl I liked. In the literally last second I got a call and had to work. After that I hadn't have the time to care about here and then the possibility passed away. Elizabeth got another man. In the end it didn't hurt as much as it should have. With my looks I have enough women to choose and even when I would be ugly as the night I could get my shot in one of our brothels.

I never use these opportunities.

When he tries to get closer I push him away from me and head in another direction of the room. He follows me and shoves me again to the bed. As if I am a fucking sheep that has to be put in the hurdling.

"Do you really want that your family see you like this? That you are too frightened? That you can't represent Shin Makoku?"

Sadly it makes sense to me. When he is the one who dominates it will be concluded that the Daikenjas have the upper hand, as stupid as that may sound. Especially concerning this topic.

When we are on the bed he puts the covers around us and we are in front of each other. He comes closer and whispers in my ear so I can hardly understand him.

"We will just act like we would do it. A show for them. I have no intention of doing it. Trust me."

I guess that is the best plan we have. Before I get drugged and do stuff I don't want to do I will bear with it.

Slowly Yuri undresses his shirt under the covers and throws it on the ground. I follow his example and after a short time he rolls himself onto me.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a low but still harsh voice.

"Pretending we would be doing foreplay? You know I want to be a careful and satisfying lover. Besides it is our first night together." he chuckles.

"Foreplay?"

"Darling isn't it a bit early in our relationship to just get to wham bam thank you ma'am? On top of that I think they don't expect us to follow their demand today so we can act just like we would do H-stuff and that's it for tonight."

"And why are you on top?" I want to know.

"Um, when you would like to show your family how eager you are I don't mind. I thought I would give you the reason I forced you, that it went to fast for you from this point on but…"

"Oh just shut up! You liar." I say embarrassed.

"Okay but remember you have to moan."

"Why? I am sure you won't be all that good…"

"You are an annoying brat!" Yuri sighs. "Could we go on please? I am tired and would like to sleep. We will act as if we would give each other a hand job and that's it for today. And you moan cause whatever I do is turning you sooo on since you needed the release for a long time. You look as if you have the need to get laid. To relax." he winks.

"Since when do you think you are the one who commands? I am the one who has to baby-sit you from today on."

Before I can go on in my rumpling he takes my hand under the cover and starts moaning and gasping.

I turn a nice cherry red. Yuri looks me in the eyes, encouraging me to follow his example.

Just when we are turning louder and doing our 'task' it's starting to get funny.

Still trying to act authentic we look each other in the eyes and try to moan louder than the other till I can't hold it in any longer. I start laughing and need to turn my face in the pillow to stifle it.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard from the room below us. Just in the same suite placed under us. The noise is a shot of an automatic without a suppressor.

Alarmed we jump out of the bed or at lest I try to do but he pushes me down again and claims my automatic which I let on the bedside table after changing.

How stupid of me! Will he try to…no that would be too stupid but on the other hand the shot maybe was made from one of the Daikenjas in the building and this night is a trap.

With my weapon in his right hand he lays still and harks for a noise. The next shot is heard and lot of feet that are moving on this floor and below us.

"Alright it is time now."

He looks at me and moves his hand.

No! No! No!

Confused, annoyed and maybe a bit frightened that my first thought was right I push him on the back during I pull at my necklace so it rips. Now I have my weapon in the hands. The constructer to strangle. Fast, still in the motion I put it around his neck and pull the strings so he will hurt himself when he moves.

"Lay it down or you will loose your head!" I threaten him.

"What are you trying? We have to go downstairs and check what is going on!"

"As if I would believe you. Whatever may be your plan will not work. Hand me the gun or…"

"Wolfram keep cool. I won't shoot you down. When I would like to hurt you, you wouldn't act sleeping with me and I would have already forced you. I would have already tried to break you!"

"Two men sleeping together are just disgusting so you didn't do it because you would also dislike doing it. What is your plan? Better don't tell me now. Like hell I would believe one word you say about the goodness of your heart."

"That is a bad thing in a marriage. I guess you know you would loose when I pull the trigger don't you?" Yuri tries to get the upper hand.

"One shot will not kill me!"

"In the head?"

"You can't aim. The recoil would lead you in the wrong direction."

"You are sitting on me. Straddling me! I guess even **I **could hit the mark with that distance!"

"Hmpf!"

Slowly Yuri let his hand slide down and throws the gun in the corner of the room.

Good boy. I let him more space to breath and take the band away from him.

He takes the opportunity to tackle me down and throws the braid in the same direction as the gun.

"And what are you going to do now?" he demands from me. His face is coming nearer in my direction and he lowers it like he wants to kiss me again.

"Try a funny thing and I will bite you!"

"Ah, you are just thinking about the one thing. Man, you do have a dirty mind. And I thought you were just lime a virgin at her wedding night. Wait, we are in our wedding night... oh even a blushing bride and I am sure you are a virgin. Hm, the whole metaphor is now confusing…but really what is your problem with biting? I don't think we share the same kink.

To my own shock I turn a light red and push against his chest just to see that nothing happens. I have heard far worse things in my life and get red cheeks for this stuff? Damn he is stronger than I thought. I push with more force and lay my leg around him to turn him over but fail.

"Ah so now you are in the mood?" he says with a sly smirk. Does he have a split personality or what?

"Hell no! Get away from me!" I scream.

"Nope. Not when you order me. Ask. Me. Nicely."

"I won't ask you. I demand you to let me stand up right this instance!"

"Come on. Say pretty please."

"Do you know who I am? Who you are speaking to? You are just a child so go away before I will give you basting!"

"Yes I know. You are my husband. My lover, my intimate and a person who has great problems with a contract murderer from our side."

Then again for this day his face comes nearer and I turn my head in another direction. So he kisses my jaw and goes down my neck.

Shit. My neck is my most sensitive part. I shudder in his arms and can't react any other way with the way he's pinning me down.

He chuckles.

"So I found a good spot?"

"Shut up!"

I start my next try to turn over but he just holds my leg in place with his tighs and kisses me further.

"You realize that you aren't really fighting me? An old geezer wouldn't have come so far don't you think? And I can't imagine you would be still alive with this attitude. I am special, aren't I?"

"I am just trying to keep cool and don't let your blood splash all over the floor."

"Ah so caring."

His hand wanders on my tight under the short trousers before he leaves me and goes to the corner. Takes the automatic and gives me the necklace.

"Come on. We have to look what happened, prince honey."

I stand up and put my shirt on. We are both clothed in the pyjamas and slip in our shoes. I don't even zip my boots and he opens the door.

I tighten the band and when we slip in the floor we hear a salve of shots tear through the air.

* * *

**By the way: the necklage was indeed a weapon from the beginning. ****It just looked normal but wasn't. I described it in 'The other side'**


	8. Watch your back!

**Chapter 8: Watch your back**

* * *

**Family Business **

**Chapter 7**

**Wolfram POV**

Yuri and I are carefully crossing the floor and are heading to the stairs in order to check the other level.

That is the moment I recognize that something is wrong with him. He can never have said the whole truth about him when I think about the way he moves now.

He is observing and looks just in the right direction and safeguards the place. It is like we had divided the way down like you would normally do it with a partner. I don't have the difficulty to keep both of us safe. Besides I have the feeling he is able to use the gun in the right way.

I've got to be ready for this.

When we reach the right floor we hear again a whole bunch of shots. We storm in there and hide in a corner next to the elevator. I am so glad that nearly everybody is still on the party so they don't see the trouble up here.

Straight on I can see my brothers and the family members of Yuri when on the other side of the floor, next to another elevator, twelve people are facing each other. One has a weapon and holds it against a woman between twenty-five and thirty. He screams.

"Fuck off, assholes! That is just a case for her and me! I will show her how a bitch is treated by me!"

Urgh! An ending romance.

So he won't be reasonable. In the worst case both of them will die and I have to buy a new carpet for the whole structural level. I am pretty sure I don't have something from the old one left.

Hm, maybe I should renovate the building in general. I've got to calculate it. Slowly Yuri and I go to Gwendal and Shori to get a quick briefing about what is going on and who the hell are these idiots here.

"Who is that?" I ask Gwendal but Conrad answers.

"Four of the guys there are the sidekicks of the man who holds the gun. He is nothing important. A minor disturbance but the other six men are the personal bodyguards of her. She is the daughter of Mr. Salvador and when we let her die now…you can think of the rest by yourself. Our situation is difficult enough without trying to explain Salvador in detail why his only child died here in our house."

"So are our men informed how to react?" Yuri wants to know.

"It is a delicate matter Yuu-chan" Shori states. When we kill him now the chance is too great that we will lose her too. We have to sit this thing out."

"I want a helicopter and one million in cash!" we hear the dumbass screaming.

Oh my god, more cliché wasn't possible or what?

„What's his name?" I ask.

„Luca set me free! I told you a month ago that our relationship is over!"

Okay, no need to answer anymore.

* * *

**Yuri POV**

I can't believe that I have to get up in the middle of the night just to follow a quarrel of a sore loser. Couldn't he wait till they are home? Everything that goes wrong from now on is our fault in Mr. Salvador's eyes and with a lot of bad luck it would be true.

"What about we use the lift and shot him down when the doors opens?" I ask.

"We already thought about it but he was clever enough to destroy the console before we could send someone up here" Gwendal explains.

Slowly one of the bodyguards tries to get near Luca but he aims at the kneecap. The man falls down and screams as if he would be dying what could be indeed the case. One of his mates kneels down to help him just to be greeted with a shot in the shoulder blade. Curious where the other shots landed which Wolf and I were hearing in the bedroom I see the holes at the slab.

Sigh.

And therefore I missed my wedding night.

It just started to be fun. Who can say that he was nearly chocked by his spouse in the nights of nights? And the game to act as if hot stuff were done between the sheets was great. When you see this hothead in action you would never believe that he could make these noises.

"I want the fucking money! Now, or she will have to live without such a nice and slender arm!" To accompany his threat he grabs her arm and puts the gun's head in her arm's crook.

Alarmed my father looks up who has so far been on the phone with Mr. Salvador and the casino section because of the money.

Conrad leaves the hiding place and heads in Lucas section.

"Please wait two minutes. They are on their way up here."

"Shut up, you want to trick me! They could have the stuff already ready!"

"They would be here but you have destroyed the electronics of the lift so they have to go up the way by foot. Alright?" Luca hesitates.

"I guess yes."

"Why don't you let her go? I am sure she deserves everything you planned to do to her but don't make yourself sorry. You know who her father is or not? You can be glad when you faint after what he will do to you because you did that to his daughter. Be reasonable."

Conrad is good. He brings Luca to listen and plays for time. Some moments later Yozak comes with the bag.

Now we have to decide who will bring the money to the kidnapper.

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

If we are stupid enough to give him the money without a proper plan we will just lose the money and then might lose her too.

We have to surprise him and then get out of here.

When the money arrives I grab the bag, take a gun which I put behind my back in the trousers of my pyjamas and head in the direction of the stairs. Shocked my brother wants to hold me back but it is my hotel and my money so I will take care of the problem.

After I took a few steps forwards I feel how Yuri follows me behind but I don't have the time to baby-sit him.

I head with him on my heels one floor down and to the electronic compartment and search for a drive, some more cables and a pair of nippers and the crowbar. Since it is too much to carry on my own I give Yuri the dive and take the rest with myself and head to the elevator. There I use the crowbar to get the elevator doors to open up.

"What exactly are you trying to do Wolfram?"

"You will see."

With a last push I get the doors open and sadly we can see that the cabin is one floor lower.

"And now?"

"We have to jump- I mean I have to jump you can stay put and wait in our room or you go back to the others."

"No way! I will come with you."

"What are both of you doing?" bawls Gwendal as he rushes to us. "This is not the time for some crazy ideas. We have to hurry up. Get your asses back or at least the money."

"This idea isn't crazy. I want to get the elevator moving and then we will-"

"Nonsense! You will-"

"Too late brother." And with that being said I jump down on the lift's back and put the rooftop away und let myself slip in the cabin where I don't waste any time to take the cover from the electronic away and get working.

"I need the dive Yuri! Throw it carefully down!" I shout up.

"Coming!"

Moments later the wimp stands next to me and gives me the dive. After a bit of fumbling with the cables and stuff I get it.

"What did you think when you jumped down? How do you intend of getting up there?" He turns his head in said direction and smiles at me.

"I said I would stay at your side."  
"But that is irresponsible! It is too dangerous-"

"Sometimes you can just shut up and do what is told, so now you gonna get me with you" he says nonchalant.

"What makes you think-"

Suddenly he invades my personal space as I am still kneeling on the ground and comes with his face too near, so I accidentally hit with the cable in my hand the electronic still in front of me, what leads to a kick-start and the elevator moves up very slowly.

Even the music is back on.

When we pass Gwendal he shakes his head and runs up again. With the music in the background this whole situations gets a completely new and ironic drift.

"The plan?" Yuri asks.

"Shot him down when the door opens."

"I'm amazed about how thoroughly you thoughts things out. Maybe we could speak the thing through?"

"What, we sit in a circle and make some kind of peace treaty?" I raise one eyebrow.

"It was just a thought you know, no reason to get mean."

"Yuri, just get your weapon and be ready to do something useful."  
"I already did that today."

"What? Eating?"

"I married you."

"Yeah, yeah for the family."

"I think I did a girl out there with this, my great act of selflessness, a favour. I mean who would be able to live with you for the rest of your life when you annoy someone in this early state…we know each other for round about three days. That is hard to achieve" he nods to himself.

We get interrupted in our discussion when the door opens very slowly.

Damn, so our surprise attack is not longer a surprise. Shit!

I aim my gun and as the door finally let us sees what is going on Luca is already facing our direction even when a bit surprised.

And now?

"What do you want? I destroyed the technique!"

"I am here to bring you the money" I give it an unsure shot and hold up my bag.

"Who's the guy behind you?"

"I am here to bring you to the helicopter" Yuri responds.

"Okay you Blondie let the bag fall down and you" he waves with the gun at Yuri "will show me the way."

He sure is stupid. I exhale carefully.

"First you will have to let the girl go" I demand.

"NO! All of you will try to kill me then."

"No. We keep our promise. We will let you go and send the people in here away" I say as trustworthy as possible.

Five minutes later everyone is gone, except our family at the back where he can not look. The carpet has a long red trace when the bodyguards where pulling their comrade to the exit.

"You see. You're safe."

"Turn slowly around. I want to see whether you are lying or not." He comes near the elevator so he just needs to take a step to be in here.

Okay that's it, he would see it anyways. I turn around and catch my gun when Yuri runs forward and pushes the girl, still bring in Lucas grip, away and Luca in our direction, what makes him standing in the elevator which doors are closing in that moment.

I pull the trigger in the same moment Luca does.

I hit the wall and slide down.

* * *

**After I rewrote the already re-written chapter it got a lot longer so I decided to split it in two. That means the newest chapter will start with chapter number 10.**

**XXX**

**Had someone else the problem that don't save your changes? Or is it just me?**


	9. Watch your back II

**Chapter 8: Watch your back Part II**

**Yuri POV**

When I push the woman away, I swiftly turn my head in Wolf's direction.

I see him lying on the ground without moving during Luca is still alive and tries to aim his weapon again at Wolf.

Luca was shot in the right breast and so he isn't really able to stand anymore but the narrow place gives him the chance to target whatever he wants and that are just the two of us.

The girl had enough brain to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction and is safe for now.

After I pushed her I am currently lying on my stomach in the lift, the gun not near enough to just grab but not far enough to lose any hope.

Luca looks frightened at his breast and sobs.

"You asshole! You killed me!" he screams out of mind to the unconscious Wolfram.

"I will kill you too bastard!" He lifts his arm in a last attempt.

I crawl forward so I face Luca's back and draw my gun and pull the trigger till the clip is empty. Slowly I stand up and fall next to Wolf to look at his wounds when I hear the fast steps of the others. I search at his torso but find nothing. The only wound I can see is at his leg. The left flank is grazed.

I am so glad he is still alive.

"And because of that you leave me hanging?" I ask him even when I know I won't get an answer. I hold his head in my hands and touch the soft blond hair.

Slowly he opens the eyes and grimaces with pain.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like someone shot at me. Wimp." He rolls his eyes.

Our family arrives so Gwendal and Shori rush to the woman and take care of her. She sits in the corner of the floor and holds her hands tightly on a vase of flowers.

The others are just stating the apparently. The man is dead and Wolf's wound isn't something serious but has to be cleaned. After some trouble with standing up I cradle him in my arms and head to our suite.

"Let me down! I can walk on my own. Who do you think you are?"

He is such a darling.

At the stairway he gets too annoying and I let him fall down on his own feet. Of course he falls down on his knees and moans out of pain.

"Shit. Asshole!"

"I thought you can walk on your own? I just did what you wished for. Or could it be that what you say and what you want aren't the same?"

He glares up to me and grasps the balustrade and starts to pull himself up but cause of his bloody hands he glides off.

"Damn!" he curses.

"Need a helping hand?" I ask with humour in my voice. I have to admit I like him this way better: bratty and swearing instead of dumb and dead.

He holds one of his hands up to me what is a big step in our relationship and asks me this way- silent- to help.

Again I take him in my arms and bring him to our room.

In there I bring him in the bathroom and let him sit on a chair there before I catch washcloths to clean the wound.

"Where is the first-aid-kit?"

"On the cupboard..."

I put the towel in the water and carefully press it on the wound.

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

I can't believe that this little wound hurts so much. Here I am at the mercy of the wimp.

But I have to admit that he was fast as he tackled the daughter down. Alright, he did a good job but it was embarrassing that he had to carry me. I don't know why I think so much about it.

Normally I wouldn't take a second thought about this kind of stuff. He confuses me to no end, I can't understand him.

Carefully he pours germicide on the laceration. I can't suppress a cry.

He reaches with his hand to my cheek and caresses it.

"I am nearly done. Be strong."

We sit there in silence. He pushes me to the shower and leaves the room. I thought I would have a moment for myself but he comes back when I am still showering and gives me a shirt of his.

"I am sorry but I couldn't find any PJ from you…" I hear him saying through the sound of the water droplets.

"I just had this one with me. I thought I wouldn't need more" I tell him.

"Yours has a hole and is full of blood so this will do it for today."

"Thanks. You can go now" I try to bring him out of the room.

"We need to bandage your leg."

Reluctant I hurry up, leave the shower and put a towel around me. He takes another one and dries the leg before he takes care of it. Slowly he begins to wrap the white cloth around my leg till he fixes his piece of art with two stripes of glue.

"Call me when you need help." Then he leaves me alone.

Some minutes later I go to bed and lay down. I don't feel like arguing so I say nothing about the fact he also lays down. We face each other and I am too tired to think about what happened today.

He lied to me, he was a help, he doesn't behave like an enemy but still I don't trust him.

Something is wrong. Tomorrow I have to think these things through.

Not today.

I also want to know what happened after I was unconscious. The man was defiantly dead and it wasn't me, I wasn't able to shot more than once and I didn't even hit, what is a shame for a sniper.

I mean I nearly could feel his breath…

My thoughts are stopped when I hear him chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I ask angry.

"I would have never thought that you would faint because of that" he pats my wound.

Pain rushes up and directly in my brain. I repress a whine.

I slap his hand away.

"…"

"Was it the first time you got hit? Were you so scared?"

"Shut up and sleep!"

"Oh come on. You could at least admit that it was good for you that you had me with you even when I am new to all of this. I carried the dive!"

"Everyone would have been okay. You were just available."

"You are stabbing my heart with comments like that one."

"Poor boy. Why the hell were you following me anyway?" I ask curious.

"I am your husband. You know good time, bad times and stuff. I have to watch your back."

"I don't rust you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that we are even."

"I don't know what you mean. Hm, always so freaking serious but I am sure that I will gain your trust."

"And how so?"

"When you fell in love with me you automatically will trust me with all you've got cause you will **want **to believe me. Whether this is good or bad is another question" he says with a serious face.

"What makes you believe that I would fall in love with you? Besides that you are a boy and I am not in the slightest interested" I remind him displeased.

"I admit I don't know you for very long but I can't imagine that you are a snob whose loves depends on gender. Never heard of being bi? Or that you love the soul regardless of the body?

On top of that I assume you are a passionate and loyal partner. When you love you do it with all your might and not caring about the circumstances. Take it or leave it. When you love me you won't want to see the truth… or you even would change sides?"

"I would never betray my family!" I swiftly sit up. "I am loyal till death but never for a stranger. My loyalty exists for my family and no one else."

"We are family."

"We are not! Don't act stupider than you are. You exactly know that this is an unsteady peace! When status quo breaks apart the two of us will be on different sides! It is just a matter of time! Besides we are too different to get even friends even when the situation we met each other would have been different."

"We would be good together especially because we **are **different. When you meet someone like yourself you might understand each other from the beginning, you will ride the same wave but it soon will be boring. Things are said you don't have a reason to go on. When you meet someone different you need time to get each other to understand, it takes more time, is harder but also more fun and worth it.

Conflicts make life interesting but it doesn't mean that you will always have a different opinion as you partner. You need a point where both of your circles are crossing."

"We have nothing in common."

"Maybe, maybe not. Too early to be sure… I am pretty sure we will cross. Don't you think the friction between us is exciting? The whole situation? Becoming friends will happen in the blink of an eye, the rest…you are also a proud person, which could be a problem…"

"Wimp?" I interrupt him.

"Yeah?"

"These were pretty deep thoughts…don't tell me you can read? **And **you are talking a lot of shit." I want to lead the talk in a secure territory.

"Haha, got me" he laughs and puts on hand behind his head in a sheepish manner.

"I think I read this somewhere."

"Good night" I end the conversation.

What brings him to the arrogance of thinking he would know me?

That he would understand me?

That he could manipulate me, or no, how he said it I would betray everyone voluntary? I dislike him with all I've got. Cocky bastard!

Why can't I see through him? I don't understand him at all.

"I won't let you crush me" I mumble to myself when I turn around.

Suddenly I feel strong arms around me and feel his soft breath at my neck. I want to kick him out of the bed at first that but recognize that he is asleep and so I also fall into the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

**Hey, I got through with the whole rewriting thing but i need your help in an other matter:**

**I don't really like my pen name. At first it was Isis' secret and now Lady Mugetsu (xxxholic fans will understand) but I am not satisfied...so I would like to start a contest. Please write me some suggestions, as much as you want per person ( via PM or when you write me a review) and I would choose in the end my favourite. **

**You can win something! **

**The winner will get the dedication of the final chapter of Family Business (I like dedications XD) and will be a good OC in the next new story I am going to write, either for kyou kara maou, tsubasa or kuroshitsuji...**

**So i hope you guys will participate and let's hit the hundred reviews in the next chapters *kiss***


End file.
